Missing Link
by StormySpark
Summary: Hope Smoxin is back with a new plot and story. When your an EVO who wants a new life, not much is open to you. But a lot more opportunities open up when your dog nearly kills Providences secret weapon.


Stormyspark: If anyone is a fan of my past Generator Rex Story then this is gonna be pretty new to you. It is completely redone with a new plot so that I can actually make a story out of it. Hopefully you find a new faith in the story and read this one as you did my other! ^^ Thank you an please enjoy!

A warm day, the sun shining, explosions in the city, White Knight yelling in Rex's ear about some EVO that he couldn't care less about but still had to go and take care of regardless; he sighed and listened to what Knight had to say.

"Rex, we have a level two EVO threat alert, we need you on it." His communicator informed him. He ran a gloved hand through his black hair.

"I hear ya White, I'm on it." He pulled his orange goggles down over his brown eyes and with a grin he formed two huge turbines out of his back and lifted off into the air. He could see from his current position a huge explosion, White came back over the com. "Make that a level one, hurry it up Rex; the city can't take too much more of this, even with the current providence agents in the area." Rex quickened his speed, by the looks of the explosion this was gonna be a big one.

Upon entering the city, Rex finally caught sight of the EVO. It looked like… just a normal animal?! Rex landed near the other providence agents, they were shooting at it but no one was able to get a shot on target.

"Honestly guys, this thing is what's giving you trouble?" Rex snickered, he looked down the street and got direct view of it, looked to be a dog; a pretty big one, but a dog all the same. "It's just a little puppy!" When Rex took his eyes from the other agents and looked back down the road her saw the huge dog, charging right at him.

"Oh crap." Rex had no time to defend himself as the dog rammed into him and pitched him high into the air, it followed with a massive jump and using its hind paws launched him into an alley.

Rex landed on his ass and fell back; groaning he began to pick himself, but two large paws stepped on his shoulders pushing him back down. He then found himself nose to nose with the huge beast.

"Call me little will you?" It snarled at him. Rex was slightly shocked that the dog could talk, EVO or not. If it could process words, which meant that it was by its own decision to destroy parts of the city. Rex was about to kick the EVO off when a female's voice sounded above.

"Nitro, come here boy!" It called, the dog looked up then back down at Rex. "You got lucky this time." Nitro growled at him and bounded away. Rex lifted his head in time to see the dog jump between the two building walls to propel its body upward. He reached the top and hurled over the edge onto the building's roof. Rex rose to his feet rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no you don't, doggie!" Rex made his way up the building and over the edge that Nitro had vanished over. When he made it up he saw a girl around his age holding a little brown dog, she looked up at him surprised. Rex looked her over, his eyes stopping on the little dog in her arms.

"You wouldn't have happened to see a huge mutant, EVO animal come this way, have you?" Rex asked skeptically, the girl looked both ways then shrugged.

"Nope haven't seen a thing." She smiled at him to add effect. "Uh huh, why is your puppy there the same color as the big one then?" She looked down at the puppy then back at Rex, her blue eyes met his brown ones and she ran a hand through her blonde hair and groaned. "You just had to be smarter than you look." She tossed the puppy up and it transformed in mid-air turning back into the huge dog.

"Nitro, sick um!" She told it, it made a low grumble and flung itself at him, this time Rex had a moment to react, he formed his smack hands and wacked Nitro out of the air. He whimpered but corrected himself and landed on his paws. "No! Don't hurt him!" The girl cried, Rex looked over at her giving Nitro the spilt second he needed. He rammed into Rex's back knocking him to the ground, Rex flipped over and kicked him off and down over the side of the building. Once Nitro was out of sight Rex moved toward the girl.

She backed away, afraid of him; she had never seen anyone take Nitro away from her by force and it scared her that someone could. But while Rex was focused on her Nitro shot up the side of the building and heaved himself up into the air where he then came spiraling back down and into Rex.

Begin taken by surprise Rex took the full force of the attack and was knocked back to the ground, only this time his head was slammed into the concrete and he blanked out. Nitro snarled and raked a paw with shape claws down Rex's side then lowered his head to bite the back of the neck and snap the spine. Before any more damage could be done the girl was pushing Nitro away.

"No Nitro! Don't kill him." The girl looked Rex over, "I like this one." Nitro looked at her and rolled his eyes. "But Hope." "Don't but Hope me, now come on. Pick him up and let's get him inside, before those agents down there find us." Nitro nodded and grabbed the back of Rex's jacket collar. Hope shut the door just as a providence air jet flew over the roof.

They walked down three flights of stair until they arrived at a door; Hope pulled out a key and opened it up; Nitro dragged Rex inside and set him down on the carpeted floor. A puddle of blood soon formed, Hope gave Nitro a glare.

"Jeez Ni, did you have to split his side open?" Hope crouched over him and took off his torn jacket and pulled his shirt up to his neck. She easily spotted the wound, but that's not what drew her eye.

His chest was muscular and Hope ran her hand over it in wonder, she didn't get out much so boys were unusual to her. Rex began to stir though, Hope summoned Nitro to her.

"Here boy, put your paw here. We don't have any pain killers, so hold him still." Nitro planted a massive paw on Rex's upper chest keeping him from sitting up.

"H-hey, what's going on?" Rex tried to move Nitro's paw, but he was too weak. Blood-loss was setting in and Hope didn't have any medical equipment to fix that. "Just hold still, I'm gonna fix it." Hope comforted, she brushed back his hair with a smile.

She set to work, Rex struggled and Hope didn't blame him she was no doctor and she struggled to close it up. But she managed and Rex was left to sleep on her bed. Blood still slowly seeped from the wound and Hope hoped it would dry and clot, like a normal small injury.

Hope slept out on the couch with Nitro, when morning came Hope was nudged awake by a dog's muzzle.

"Knock it off, Ni." She murmured, and pushed at him. But she opened her eyes anyway. Seeing the boy she had rescued working his way down the hall, she got up quickly knocking Nitro off the couch.

"Are you okay? How's your side." Hope walked quickly toward him, but he put up an arm to protect himself. Hope stopped and raised her hands in an 'I surrender' gesture, "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you; or at least not again."

"Yea, I'm not worried about you; I'm more worried about that dog." Rex put a hand to his side, "How did you close it up?" He asked while lifting his shirt, Hope was only 15 she didn't have much and it was rare for her mother to be home.

"Duct tape and a rag. It'll hold, but I'll have to fix it better later." Rex looked at her, then at Nitro. "What do you mean later, it needs fixing now." He put his hand back to it, then to his ear.

"Hello, Holiday, Six." His voice was pained and Hope wanted to get closer to check out his wound again, but something told her he wouldn't allow that.

"Rex, good to hear your voice; where are you?" A female came on over his little ear piece. "I don't know doc, but an EVO tore my side open. It's pretty bad." Hope held a hand out to him but he only looked at it, then at her eyes. He looked away and finished his conversation, when he looked back at Hope he was surprised to see her with tears in her eyes. She was sitting on the couch with Nitro's head on her lap; she scratched him behind the ears.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Hope looked up at him confused. "Don't give me that look, you obviously have a problem. Why are you crying?" Hope wiped her eyes as if she hadn't noticed, "Sorry, I just need to umm… nothing. Never mind." Rex looked down at the floor then back up at her.

"Look I have a friend that doesn't live to far from here, looks like you just hang around here and by the looks of it this place is more than a little abandoned. Why don't you come back with me and I'll see if I can convince my pal ro let you stay with him a while. Hope looked up. "Really?"

"You want me to take it back?" Her eyes widen and she shook her head no. "Alright then, are you ready to leave?" Hope looked back at Nitro, "I want him to come too." Rex looked at the dog; he was in his small form. Obviously an EVO, maybe they could toss him in the petting zoo. "Sure, just keep it away from me." Rex's voice sounded slightly off and when Hope went to put a hand on his shoulder he jumped. "What's wrong?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Your dog,"

"Nitro." She corrected.

"Nitro, is one of the only EVOs that has actually badly injured me, it makes me worry a little that's all. Maybe I'm losing my edge." Hope looked him up and down then smiled.

"You can't be more than 19 years old; you have to earn an edge to lose one." Rex looked at her then smiled a little himself. "Come on, let's contact providence. See if I can get us an air ship." Hope smiled, she was finally gonna leave this lonely hotel and go somewhere new.

That is until she heard the banging on the front door, and the yelling.

"Hope, Hope its mommy let me in!" Hope winced at the scratchy female voice, "Y-yes mother." She walked over to the run down oak door and opened it; the lady that stepped in could easily be mistaken for an EVO. She was fat, very fat and she had a cigarette hanging from the glob of lip on her face. She wore tube top and short shorts. Everywhere skin showed that did not need to show. Her hair looked to be dyed one to many times as it resembled the color of muddy brow. Rex could hardly look.

"Umm, mother, this is Rex. Ni brought him in." The women looked at Rex then at Nitro on the couch. "Okay, so when is he leaving, he better not be eating all the food in my house!" Hope looked down at the floor. "Mom, there's no food that he could eat anyway. You ate the rest yesterday, remember."

"Oh yea, well then you need to go shopping!"

"With what money?"

"Are you smart mouthing me?" Hope's eyes went to the ground again.

"Umm mam?" Rex spoke up in wanting to get the attention off Hope. "What, what do you want?"

"Umm, I was wondering if I could take Hope for a little bit. You know maybe a day or so, I'll make it worth your while." This caught the ugly hag's attention and she looked at Hope once more. "You know your prices baby; don't let him take advantage of you, even if he is a good looking one." Hope nodded and moved behind Rex so that her mother wouldn't see her signal to Nitro that it was time to go. Rex smiled and nodded and pulled Hope toward the front door, Nitro followed and the three made it out leaving the lady behind.

They climbed to the top of the building where Rex checked his wound and Okayed it with Dr. Holiday that he could use his powers so long as he didn't fight. He grabbed Hope around the waste and she held onto Nitro as Rex formed his two turbines once more and took off.

Not too long later, a huge ship flew over them and Rex maneuvered himself into the open door, when he landed back on his feet he stumbled from the pain of his side, Hope grabbed his arm while Nitro gave him something to lean on. Together they balanced him out while a woman walked up to them

"Rex, who are these two?" It was a pretty lady, her hair was black and up in a ponytail, she wore casual cloths and a lab-coat. Rex smiled at her, and gestured with his hand to Hope and Nitro.

"She fixed me up for the most part and he's the one that ripped me open." Holiday looked at Nitro then at Hope. "He won't attack any more agents will he?" Hope shook her head no and looked at Rex then at his side. She felt bad, she was the reason Nitro had attack him like that.

Nitro was a very obedient dog; he had been that way before the nanites got out. Now that he could speak as well he was even better about it. He listened to every command, and the nanites bettered his senses so he could hear, smell, and see everything better. So he had received the full meaning when she had told him to attack Rex. Hope put a hand over Rex's cut; he flinched but otherwise didn't move.

Holiday looked at Hope again; she had her eyes on Rex, just by looking at the girl you could tell she was about 16. Her eyes were full of color and life, and love.

A grin formed on the doctor's face, looks like another girl had fallen for the EVO boy. Circe may have been a bad chose the first time, being in Van Klise's pack, but this new girl. She didn't seem evil, she seemed innocent and caring.

"You're side seems to be holding up well." Rex looked down at it, Hope's hand still covered the majority of the rag and tape. He took her hand in his own so he could look at it. Hope's breath caught in her throat at Rex's touch, so unusual.

She noticed that Dr. Holiday was watching her and she quickly pulled her hand from Rex's earning herself a small chuckle from the doc.

A second person walked up next to Holiday's side, and beside that person stood a monkey. He wore a green suit and fixed Hope with a stare that was hidden behind shades so dark you could see any of what lied beneath them.

"Umm, hi." Hope slide put a hand out in an attempt to be friendly, she only received a nod and a request for identification. "H-Hope…"

"Hope what?" "Smoxin, Hope Smoxin." She didn't reply to fast but not to slow either, she had, had run ins with authorities before. Rex put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back a bit.

"Calm down Six, she's not here for the full interrogation." Rex moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist. Six looked at his hand placement and raised an eyebrow. Hope, on the other hand, was having an inner meltdown; Rex's hand on her hip was a little overwhelming for a girl who hardly dealt with boys.

"Yes, of course." They all sat down in the chairs that lined the sides of the inner cabin. Rex sat next to Hope and nitro was strapped in on the other side of her, Holiday, Six, and the monkey sat across from them. Five minutes into the flight Rex tilted his head towards hope and whispered in her ear.

"Does your mom know you're an EVO?" He asked, barely audible even with him being so close. Hope held back her extreme surprise, but her eyes still widened and her mouth dropped open a bit.

"H-how did you know?" She whispered back in the same volume, he looked at her with a sly grin. "When I was pulling you out of that cruddy room in the old hotel, I sent some of my nanites in to take a look." Hope was more curious now. "And they just tell you I'm an EVO, do they also tell you my powers?" Rex nodded.

"EVO, yes; powers, I think I need to take a closer look." He held out his hand and Hope took it, the tree sitting across from them got the wrong message, thinking their gesture something different. Rex knew exactly what he was doing, never had he been able to tell what an EVO was capable of. This was no different, he just wanted to get a feel for Hope; he was using the perfect excuse.

They landed soon after and Rex allowed Hope her hand back.

"Think you got me down?" She asked him, still whispering but a bit louder now. They walked behind Six and Holiday, Hope wasn't sure where the monkey had gotten off to though. Nitro walked next to her, keeping quiet like he normally did in unknown places.

"Nope, I still don't know. But a better question, do you know what you can do?" Rex glanced at her as they walked, she was the one with the sly smile now.

"Sure I know what I can do, but I can't do it all willy-nilly. It burns me out, leaves me pretty weak." Rex stopped walking for a moment, in turn so did Hope and Nitro.

"Burns you out, huh?" Rex thought for a moment then continued down the hall. Hope matched his stride and they walked in silence to Rex's normal check-up room, but upon arrival Hope was the one that Dr. Holiday coaxed up onto the table.

She checked vitals, sight, and hearing then the boys had to leave so that they could have a girl talk about feminine things. Nitro shoved his way back into the room as soon as he could, hating being away from his girl.

Hope scratched him behind the ears as Rex walked in to join them, Nitro watched him carefully; Hope could tell she was going to have to work out the tension between the two of them at some point, they couldn't go day to day worrying over who would attack who.

Rex gave Hope a hinting look; he wanted her to tell Holiday about her being and EVO, but Hope was scared, now the only people that knew were Nitro and Rex himself. Hope lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Umm, Dr. Holiday." Hope asked, Holiday looked up from the clipboard that she had been writing on. Her eyes were soft and she held a warm smile. "Well… Rex wanted me to tell you… that umm." Hope just couldn't bring herself to say it; her eyes went to the boys, pleadingly. Rex stepped forward.

"Doc, she's an EVO." Hope cringed, she hated being called that. So many people turned into those freakish things, so many people said such horrible about them and how they plagued the world. And now, Hope was labeled in that category.

"Hope?" Holiday asked her, all she could do was nod as she tried to hold back a few tears. All her life she had avoided social contact, now she was one of the worst things in society; how unfair.

Holiday noticed her sadness and walked up to her putting a hand on her shoulder and tilting her head up.

"Hope, don't seem so sad about it, Rex and your dog are EVOs and beside that, the world has the possibility of going EVO. You're not bad because of it; Rex has done so much good for this world, who's to say you couldn't too."

Hope's eyes met hers and she hugged the doctor, receiving a hug back. "Don't worry Hope, as bad as things may seem now. They will get better." This statement stuck with Hope, she repeated it to herself a lot after that.

Stormyspark: Leave a review telling me if you like this new idea or if you want me to redo my older one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
